


Flowers - like you

by asahinayuuta



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never thought Naegi Makoto would think of you as much, but apparently he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers - like you

You sit surrounded by the sea of beautiful pinks and purples and blues and yellows and greens that overwhelm you. “They are so pretty, so delicate”, you say to him gesturing with your arm in a circular motion around the field. “There are so many flowers, I don’t know I will ever pick a few that will look good in a bouquet. Do you think he’ll like anything? He seems to be happy with most things.” He looks around for a minute. You hear him mumble something perhaps “like you” but it seems almost rude to have said, and that seems out of his character. 

He looks around the field a second time. Yellow. He pulls several yellow flowers out. Pink. Several pink ones become uprooted. Blue and Purple are added. You chose mostly pastel blues and purples for one bouquet, so it wouldn’t be a lot on Komaeda’s eyes. For the second one you had pastel yellows and a mixture of smaller purple and blue ones surrounding them. With the flowers you gathered, your third bouquet was made of only pink and the occasional yellow creating a very delicate look. You will put this one above the door of Komaeda’s hospital room. 

You see him lying in the field. He is surrounded by flowers of all colors and kinds, the green liquids that the flowers produce are staining his jacket, which is luckily (though he rarely is luck) green. He takes deep breaths. In and out. He seems so calm and at peace. You move over toward him.

You take in your surroundings as you lay there. The sky is a deep pink, mixed with the faded white of the clouds and a deep purple acknowledging the fact that it is getting rather late. The aroma of the flowers around you is magnificent. The blend of the flowers create an utmost pleasant smell. You take deep inhales and long exhales, the whole process is as peaceful as it looks and you stay there until the deep pink turned to mostly purple with a glint of pink and blackish blue. 

“Hey, Chihiro, maybe we should be heading back. We don’t give these to him until tomorrow so you wanna stay at my place for the night since it seems kinda late?” his voice neatly breaks the silence. You don’t mind. His voice isn’t hoarse or scratchy. Easy to listen to and for the most part soothing. You don’t find this odd to say about Naegi Makoto. In fact many would probably say the same thing. They just might not look at it like you do. 

…..

The next morning you wake up on the same bed you fell asleep on. Naegi took the living room couch, although you protested that he not do that, you are not anything special, he insisted upon letting you sleep there. You get up and get dressed. You get up to see Naegi is sitting patiently on his couch with a Poptart in his hand. He offered you one and you excepted. After breakfast you headed to the hospital. 

…..

When you get there you allow the nurse to guide you around the hallways, you hold onto Naegi’s hoodie so you don’t get separated from him. Because of your size in general you can be easily lost or taken. 

When you get to the room the nurse hangs up the pink bouquet (because you and Naegi were too short). You walk in to find quite a few people have shown up. Souda and Kuzuryuu look unamused and are there due to Hinata’s bribes. Sonia, Mioda, Tsumiki, Nanami, and Owari are altogether nearer to the bed than Souda and Kuzuryuu. Pekoyama stands behind both, but in between Sonia and Kuzuryuu. Hinata stands right next to Komaeda on the opposite side of the bed than the others. You approach Hinata with the bouquets and you hand them to Komaeda, He accepts them happily, yet warily. “They are so pretty and delicate”, Komaeda says. 

And again you hear “like you” but this time you hear Naegi’s voice and his eyes wander toward you. You feel a blush creep up your neck and you see one on his. He does not show any sign of noticing that you did, but you don’t know whether to hope he did or not. You will just wait for the best to happen. For now, you are hoping Komeda gets better.


End file.
